<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of spies and cops by Yoteisasingularyeet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458250">Of spies and cops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoteisasingularyeet/pseuds/Yoteisasingularyeet'>Yoteisasingularyeet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoteisasingularyeet/pseuds/Yoteisasingularyeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And that’s how Oikawa ended up dancing with Arms to a waltz. “Hello~” He purred, leaning against the officer.<br/>“What do you want.”<br/>“Just one dance, if you want I’ll let you take me in?”<br/>“One dance, then I take you in.”<br/>“Of course, I’m a man of my word.” Arms scoffed and offered Oikawa his hand, “Let's get this over with.”<br/>“Ok then,” He started, watching Arms almost physically strain to dance, “What’s your name?”<br/>“I’ve been chasing you for almost a year and you still don’t know my name?”<br/>“In my defense, I’ve mostly been running.”<br/>Arms actually laughed a little at that (which was NOT cute in any way) “Officer Iwaizumi.”<br/>“No first name?” The man’s eyes hardened, “I don’t just give my first name out to criminals” Oikawa huffed and pouted, “Fine, Iwa-chan it is.”</p><p> </p><p>The Aoba Kikan Spy agency, run by mastermind pretty boy Oikawa Tooru, is a small conglomerate of poor, yet attractive individuals. Their plan? Commit large scale robbery and become the richest bitches in all of Japan...</p><p>If only they didn't all have a certain team of police lead by one Iwaizumi Hajime trying to stop them by any means necessary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou &amp; Hoshiumi Kourai, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru &amp; Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be a giant jumble of ships and events. The chapters will be kind of short, but I work very hard on each one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa adjusted his choker from scratching uncomfortably on his neck.<br/>
“Tooru, are you in position?”<br/>
“Of course, Koushi. What am I, an amateur?” Oikawa laughed into his earpiece. He could practically hear Hanamaki roll his eyes as he responded,<br/>
“Focus, Eyebrows and Arms could be anywhere around here. We got another anon tip that they were attending this party,”<br/>
“Then why’d you send me?!” Oikawa asked indignantly, taking a sip from the champagne flute he grabbed from a passing waiter.<br/>
“Arms seems like he’s always after me!”<br/>
“Don’t worry, you’re the distraction. Suga is one of our best. With you dazzling the room, Suga should be able to get the information and get out,” Hanamaki explained.<br/>
Oikawa just huffed and continued drinking and observing the ballroom. If they were going to stick him down here, he might as well do what he’s best at. Pickpocketing and flirting.<br/>
His eyes darted around the room, looking at the simplest but most expensive things to steal. A watch, a wallet from an open purse, a bracelet..<br/>
‘Honestly, if you’re going to go to this fancy of an event. You should at least be aware that-’<br/>
“Are you trying to hold my hand or steal my watch?”<br/>
“Pardon?” Oikawa asked, concealing his fear behind a carefully practiced facade of elegance and innocence.<br/>
“Oh, pardon me! I thought you were my date, my mistake, sorry to disturb you sir,” he mumbled, the embarrassment all too real. Looking at the man’s face he did a double take,<br/>
‘SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! OF COURSE I RUN INTO ARMS!”<br/>
“You.” Arms growled, before handing his friend his drink and reaching for Oikawa, who disappeared into the crowd.<br/>
“Hey, Koushi. Get moving, Arms is after me and I think his buddy is too. The coast should be clear for you.” He said, weaving through people, taking time to look as inconspicuous as possible. Chatting with a few people, drinking, flirting, anything to make him seem less guilty of stealing jewelry, much less floor plans to commit a large scale robbery that will scatter police leave the main target wide open, the Bank of Japan.<br/>
Oikawa pushed open the door to the garden, ducking into the bushes just as Arms emerged from the room.<br/>
“Dammit, I lost him again.”<br/>
Oikawa didn’t hear what the man in the intercom said before hearing Arms’s<br/>
“Yes boss, right away,” and jogging inside.<br/>
“Koushi, not to alarm you, but they might be coming for you.”<br/>
“WHAT?!”<br/>
“Don’t worry I have a plan.”</p><p>	And that’s how Oikawa ended up dancing with Arms to a waltz.<br/>
“Hello~” He purred, leaning against the officer.<br/>
“What do you want.”<br/>
“Just one dance, if you want I’ll let you take me in?”<br/>
“One dance, then I take you in.”<br/>
“Of course, I’m a man of my word.”<br/>
Arms scoffed and offered Oikawa his hand,<br/>
“Let's get this over with.”<br/>
“Ok then,” He started, watching Arms almost physically strain to dance, “What’s your name?”<br/>
“I’ve been chasing you for almost a year and you still don’t know my name?”<br/>
“In my defense, I’ve mostly been running.”<br/>
Arms actually laughed a little at that (which was NOT cute in any way) “Officer Iwaizumi.”<br/>
“No first name?”<br/>
The man’s eyes hardened,<br/>
“I don’t just give my first name out to criminal’s”<br/>
Oikawa huffed and pouted, “Fine, Iwa-chan it is.”<br/>
Iwaizumi stopped,<br/>
“Excuse me?”<br/>
“Iwa-chan, why’d you stop?”<br/>
“No, I’m not doing this, you’re under arrest.”<br/>
“I got the shit, let’s go!” Suga yelled.<br/>
Oikawa grinned and bowed to Iwaizumi as the song ended and the next began.<br/>
“I really must be going now, my friend and I have business to attend to.”<br/>
“You said-”<br/>
“Ah ah ah, Iwa-chan. I never said when I would go with you. Details are everything. Now I really must go.” Oikawa announced, leaving the ballroom with a dramatic flourish of his dress and dashing into the night, leaving Iwaizumi with the passing vision of a smirking man in the shiny blue dress.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bokuaka.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi pulled his sock up, groaning quietly.<br/>“Don’t sound so annoyed, Akaashi. We’ve all had to do things we didn’t want to get information.”<br/>Akaashi looked at Hanamaki, who just smiled back at him,<br/>“But we haven’t all had to be the lap decoration for a very wealthy stockholder,” He responded.<br/>“Akaashi-senpai, let’s go. We have to head off soon,” Yahaba called from the hall. Akaashi rose from his chair and looked in the mirror, adjusting his hair.<br/>“How do I look?” He asked. Hanamaki snickered,<br/>“Like a prostitute.”<br/>Akaashi narrowed his eyes and muttered “good enough.”</p><p>Bokuto was looking around the dancing hall, looking at all the rich and successful people milling around. <br/>“Kuroo, you couldn’t have sent anyone else?” He hissed into his earpiece.<br/>“Sorry bro, but everyone else had to deal with the apparent arson attack that was committed. They agreed since there didn’t need to be TOO many people on surveillance here to make sure that Aoba Kikan doesn’t try anything,” Kuroo responded through the earpiece. Bokuto just huffed and sipped from his cup, before trying not to spit it out upon catching sight of the prettiest person he’d ever seen.<br/>They had dark hair and pale skin. They were wearing a deep green dress with a cut on the side. They looked both elegant and sexy at the same time.<br/>“Kuroo, I’ve just seen the love of my life.”<br/>“Do they have black hair and light skin?”<br/>“Uh-huh.”<br/>“That’s one of the targets. Akaashi Keiji, he’s extremely dangerous. He uses his beauty to seduce targets and get information. He probably has a knife of some kind if bad comes to worse. Be very careful Bo, and DO NOT let him get to you.”<br/>Bokuto pouted after learning he could not seduce the very sexy man almost everyone in the room was eyeing. The man- Akaashi, even his name sounded hot, walked right up to the host, and grabbed him by his necktie. He whispered into the man’s ear and smiled seductively, before dragging his hand down the necktie and releasing it. He turned swiftly and disappeared into the crowd.<br/>This man was going to be the death of him.</p><p>Akaashi felt mortified. Flirting was part of the job, especially if you’re signed up to go to parties just to solicit the owner. He was currently sitting in the man’s lap being felt up under the table while the man talked politics with fellow stockholders. Akaashi resisted the urge to pull the dagger from his secret pocket and slit the man’s neck, but the information the man held was too important. He resolved to just do it after the job was done.<br/>“Hey cutie,” The man said to Akaashi, “Let’s go somewhere quieter.”<br/>‘Thank GOD, finally,’ Akaashi thought, now he could stop playing nice and slit the man's throat. In reality, all he did was giggle and walk towards a side hallway. Once there with the man following close behind him, he slid his dagger from its cover and pressed the man against the wall.<br/>“I have a proposal, you tell me where all the guard stations are and what times they rotate, and you get to stay alive. Sounds like a great proposal, right?” He hissed, before turning and hearing someone hurry towards him.<br/>“Tokyo police, drop the weapon and put your hands up!”<br/>‘Shit, I thought they didn’t send anyone,” Akaashi thought, releasing his hold on the man and running. All the spies at Aoba Kikan were taught to move effectively in heels. So when Akaashi says he can outrun almost anybody in heels, he means it. However, the very buff owl police officer that was pursuing him was the slightest bit faster. He tackled Akaashi to the ground and tried to hold his wrists. Akaashi pulled his arms back, hitting the man in the nose and dug a heel into his inner thigh. The man jumped up and Akaashi threw one of his knives at the man, who dodged narrowly, giving Akaashi time to start running. He ducked down a small hallway and quickly picked the lock to one of the doors. Upon entering, he was greeted with darkness. He closed his eyes and upon opening them, they were acquainted to the dark.<br/>“The office…” he whispered, before going towards the desk and searching for the information he needed. It didn’t take too long, the man had clearly been helping the bank recently, so all his account and bank information was near the top of a stack of files.<br/>‘This seems too easy.’ Akaashi thought, unlocking the office window and hopping out…<br/>...and into the waiting arms of Owl Man.<br/>“FUCK!” He screamed. Owl man startled, then smiled at him.<br/>“Akaashi Keiji, you are under arrest!” he said, barely straining to hold him with one arm and grabbing his handcuffs. If Akaashi wasn’t so pissed he might have been kinda turned on by this man.<br/>Akaashi grabbed behind the man’s neck and pushed down on the sides, before using his body’s leverage to knock the man over. Grabbing the papers he hurried to the getaway car and disappeared into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s hard to write Kunimi without just writing Kenma but without a gaming addiction...</p><p> </p><p>Which is kinda what he is at this point.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Think of all the money. Think of the money. Think of the money…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kunimi chanted to himself. The idea of fucking around is a strip club was stupid as shit. However, with his share of the money from the operation, he could afford to get people to work FOR him so he could stay home and sleep. He didn’t like his day job, but it paid to keep the lights in his small 3 room apartment. Then he noticed someone that didn’t seem like he’d be the type to go to a strip club, on second thought, he looked like he didn’t know what this place even was. The strange man walked up to the platform and called out to Kunimi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, can you help me with something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, this would be the time someone thrust money into his hand and he would tell another dancer to tap in while he seduced a guest in private, however this guy seemed like he genuinely needed help. Kunimi stepped down from his place on the pole and strutted over to the corner of the platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, c-can you point me to the gym near here?” he asked, stuttering as he looked over Kunimi’s revealing work “uniform” (if you could even call it that. It was an oversized sweatshirt with fishnets, and platform heels because the manager so </span>
  <em>
    <span>graciously</span>
  </em>
  <span> dubbed him “a fit little twink”)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two blocks to the right. You can’t miss it,” he told him, before tilting the man's head further up with a finger,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And next time, try to give a better excuse to talk to a dancer then just ‘needing directions’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man flushed a deep scarlet and bowed quickly, before pushing through the slightly dense crowd to the door.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi returned home, 250 dollars earned, maybe enough to last for 2 months worth of groceries, depending on how much he was willing to skip eating. His doorbell rang 20 minutes after he got out of the shower, a damp towel hanging off his head and debating on whether he should eat chicken or beef ramen tonight. Upon opening his door, he was greeted by the man from the club. Club guy blushed before thrusting a plate of cookies at Kunimi, who looked down, slightly disinterested and asked “Are you stalking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! I moved into the apartment next to yours. I wanted to introduce myself but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems like we already met.”</span>
  
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi took the cookies, offering a quiet “Thanks,” before closing the door on the man's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the span of the next few weeks, business was normal. Copious amounts of work, running into club guy (who by the 4th meeting told him his name was Yuutarou Kindaichi) and avoiding Oikawa’s phone calls like the plague. When he arrived home and found Oikawa watering his succulent, Carmel-chan, he wasn’t too surprised. Oikawa was as cunning as he was dazzling, so Kunimi didn’t doubt batted an eye when he waltzed into the rundown apartments to visit (read: break into) Kunimi's apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That neighbor of yours is a buzzkill. He almost arrested me for coming into your apartment!” The spy said, placing the watering can on the younger man’s coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shallot head. You know, his hair looks like a turnip or shallot, looks like he’d tell the teacher they forgot to collect homework, you know. Him,” Oikawa described, inspecting the apartment thoroughly for any signs of unrest (besides the fact that his boss broke into his apartment and doesn’t seem to realize it’s rude to walk into someone's house without permission)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you mean Kindaichi? Yeah, he does seem like that type of person,” Kunimi replied, putting a pot on the stove to start making tea for his (unwelcome) guest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But let’s talk about the real reason I’m here. You know about this whole operation, right? Well i’m going to need your help. Your new neighbor is oh so coincidentally a very important new recruit in the case Iwa- I mean arms-chan and pals are conducting against us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what am I supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do your thing. Seduce him. He seems quite easy to woo so i don’t think you’ll have too much trouble. After all,” Oikawa says, crossing the room to Kunimi’s door, “you did meet in a strip club.” he finishes, closing the door with an air of finality. Kunimi finally had something to do besides the mundanity of his everyday life, and yet-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned coming to a realisation, more work means less sleep</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s hard writing overly sexualized scenes in a male strip club when ur a teenage enby who knows nothing of how strip clubs work</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are talking to a stranger, say Hi!<br/>You: M, 24<br/>Stranger: M, 24<br/>You: Dude, what the fuck.<br/>Stranger: Lol, legit.<br/>Stranger: You got a snap?<br/>You: You that horny that ull sext a dude? Damn.<br/>Stranger: Nah, I gotta make sure you’re good sexting material.<br/>Stranger: I do, however, have a hell of a lot of memes.<br/>You: I’m in. My snap is Hanamaki_Takahirowo<br/>Stranger: Dude wtf. I’m Matsuwukawa_Issei<br/>You: Broooooooo<br/>Stranger :Brooooooo</p>
<p>Matsuwukawa:<br/>Is this that guy on omegle?<br/>Hanamaki: Yeah.<br/>OwOmegle guy: Dude wanna send pics so I know ur some random old guy on the internet?<br/>Hanamaki: Lol sure. Send me a pic with you with a spoon on our head and a note saying jkimastinkypoopbitch<br/>OwOmegle guy: Lol that’s evil<br/>[one photo]<br/>Hanamaki: Oh.<br/>Ok.<br/>Wow.<br/>OwOmegle guy: Ok, send me a pic of you wearing a pair of underpants on your head and a glass of chocolate milk in your left hand.<br/>Hanamaki: [one photo]<br/>Hot eyebrows:...<br/>Wow.<br/>Uh.<br/>Bubblegum bitch.<br/>Bubblegum bitch: Ok then eyebrows McGee.<br/>So, what do you do for a living?<br/>Hot eyebrows: I work in tech support<br/>Bubblegum Bitch: Lucky. I work in IT.<br/>Hot Eyebrows: Seems fun.<br/>Making games and playing them<br/>Bubblegum Bitch : Ugh, if i hear that one more time i’ll snap and hit someone.<br/>Hot Eyebrows: lol. If my boss asks me to look up info for this one guy again for… “research purposes” I will quit my fucking job.<br/>Bubblegum Bitch : That doesn’t sound very, uh… legal.<br/>Hot Eyebrows: My boss doesn’t care. He needs all the info he can get before he.. Hires someone.<br/>Bubblegum Bitch :... I don’t think I like how you typed that.<br/>Hot Eyebrows: Honestly same.</p>
<p>“Hey, Makki! Who’re you talking to?” Oikawa asked, chewing his milk bread happily.<br/>“Are you eating that for lunch? That’s very unhealthy. You should eat something for real.”<br/>“Are you offering to buy me food?”<br/>“Milk bread is fine I guess.”<br/>Oikawa laughed, before looking back at Hanamaki’s phone.<br/>“But seriously, who are you talking to. I hope you aren’t telling your little friend about the plan?”<br/>“I’m no dumbass. I don’t go telling literally everyone about what we’re doing,” Hanamaki responded. Looking back at his friend/boss, he noticed his friend’s face was a mask, hiding his true feeling of suspicion.<br/>“Oikawa, we’ve been planning this for years. Recruiting people, making friends and connections. And planning all of these events for years. If I wanted to stop you, I would've. Don’t make it sound like I’m someone you've just met and recruited. I’m your friend, so stop selling me short. Plus, I’m your guy in the chair, without me, you guys are toast.” Hanamaki reassured his friend. Trying to balance out the tough love with equal amounts of genuine reassurance. Apparently it worked because Oikawa seemed very pleased with his reasoning.<br/>“Well then Makki, I’m trusting you!” Me then opened his eyes, giving him and almost sinister look, “after all, without you, this whole plan goes to shit, right?”<br/>The question itself was a simple question. Just a simple reiteration of what Hanamaki told him, but the way he said it. It sounded like he was putting the weight of the world in Hanamaki’s hands, and if he messed anything up, it would catch fire. Oikawa had a talent for that. Saying simple things that are pure fact or in essence are harmless, they even seem innocent. However, the way he says it puts a spin on the words. Makes them sound like if you mess up you ruin everything, or like he knows something you don’t.</p>
<p>Bubblegum Bitch : Hey.<br/>Hot Eyebrows: Whoa, you sound down. What’s up.<br/>Bubblegum Bitch : Not my mood apparently<br/>Hot Eyebrows: and yet you still find the energy to be a smartass<br/>Bubblegum Bitch : Tis’ my curse. Perpetual smartass<br/>Hot Eyebrows: What would mine be?<br/>Bubblegum Bitch : Witty comeback probably<br/>Hot Eyebrows: Lol yeah, my friend says I’m a pain in the ass.<br/>Bubblegum Bitch : What’s the comeback to that one, “you would know cuz we boned” or smth<br/>Hot Eyebrows: no, but that’s a good one. I’m gonna use it next time<br/>Bubblegum Bitch : Wait fr?<br/>Hot Eyebrows: lol yeah, you’ve never had casual non-committal bro-coitus<br/>Bubblegum Bitch :Ignoring your unironic use of coitus, yeah, but like. Thats cuz we were dating at one point<br/>Hot Eyebrows: and yall still talk. Damn, imagine banging that good friends.<br/>I meant being but that works too honestly<br/>Bubblegum Bitch : You know what. Because of that Im leaving<br/>Hot Eyebrows: Goodbye, my smartassed love<br/>Bubblegum Bitch : and you, my witty betrothed<br/>Hot Eyebrows: yo, lets get married for tax benefits.<br/>Bubblegum Bitch : yes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm making polls and posts about this story on my instagram rosari_meadows about what ship should be written next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there is mention of sex in this story but its not descriptive so...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Sakusa Kiyoomi decided to work for the Tokyo police department he took the job of detective. It wasn’t a hard decision to make, he had to be extremely observant and put clues together. However, he didn’t think he would have to go to a fancy gala looking for one Miya Atsumu with his reluctant bodyguard (who he doesn’t fully trust) Suna Rintarou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo’ Kusa,” Suna starts, his hand thrust into his suit pockets, “Have you seen your guy yet?” Sakusa narrowed his eyes, absolutely tired of dealing with Suna’s constant questions. The bodyguard had already asked what his favorite color was, what his birthday was, his favorite food, why he was wearing that face mask, why he chose that career, and a million other unimportant ice breaker questions. Sakusa was debating quitting his job and going back to helping out with the family business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the last time, my name is Sakusa. And I will alert you when I see my target. Now for the last time, you may leave to pursue your OWN target,” Sakusa replied, glaring at Suna, who laughed quietly in response and left towards the food table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why hello there. Yer’ lookin’ amazing today.” Somebody said. Sakusa, absolutely done with dealing with everyone, looked at whoever just said that and was met with piercing brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Omi-kun! I didn’ expect to see you so soon!” The man, who Sakusa now realised was his target, Miya Atsumu, said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miya Atsumu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now! Drop the formalities! Atsumu is fine,” Atsumu- Miya (Sakusa wasn’t going to give in to the requests of criminals, no matter how simple that request was).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, yer here to apprehend me, huh? Too bad. I was really hoping to take you into bed with me tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa was taken aback, ”Excuse me?” He replied looking at Miya with distaste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now now, Omi-kun. It was a simple joke,” Miya’s eyes narrowed, “Unless?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who this ‘Omi-kun’ you’re talking about, but yes, I am here to apprehend you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miya laughed, startling a few of the other ball guests,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow Omi-kun. Boss said you were kinda bland but I didn’ expect someone wit’ the personality of a cardboard box!” Miya laughed, before patting Sakusa on the arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’ we leave our jobs behind tonight? After all, my brother and I aren’ the ones you should worry about tonight,” Miya smirked, knowing he successfully executed his real job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were just the decoy, weren’t you!” Sakusa asked indignantly, looking for Suna amidst the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guilty as charged, ya’know. Next time, look at the big picture rather than fixatin’ on one small detail,” Miya called, turning his back on Sakusa and disappearing into the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suna? Do you read me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon Suna being patched through all Sakusa heard were ragged, short breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! - </span>
  </em>
  <span>What’s h-happen</span>
  <em>
    <span>ing - </span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Suna?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye -</span>
  <em>
    <span> ah! - wait! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not the - </span>
  <em>
    <span>re - </span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell? Are you sick - where have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ve been bu</span>
  <em>
    <span>sy!</span>
  </em>
  <span> WAIT - “ There was a loud cry, some shuffling, and a raspy: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, we’re busy Sakusa. You can try to join us later, but brother might be opposed to it! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You weren’t supposed to do that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa ripped off the earpiece, feeling his cheeks warm up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up at the surrounding crowd and he felt highly disturbed that he heard that filth here. Sakusa steeled himself for the unpleasant amount of physical contact he would have to go through to find Miya (Atsumu, it seemed like Osamu was *ahem* preoccupied with one Suna Rintarou) and figure what they were after and who was helping them in this specific heist.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW// There is a (badly written) panic attack in this chapter. it starts at "Kenma claps his hands on his face" and ends at "Hours later, Kenma woke to a sound at his door"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You need my help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Kozume-san! If the police have a special hacker friend then we need one too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...How much are you offering?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much do you want is the question?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kenma grew up around technology. His mother didn’t care what he did as long as he didn’t bother her, and his father went out to buy milk when he came out as gay. Kenma didn’t have many friends when he was a kid. His childhood friend, Tetsu moved away when Kenma was graduating middle school, leaving the younger boy to deal with the last few years of schooling on his own. Kenma poured himself into programming for the three years of hell he endured. Joining online forums and even getting small programming jobs to earn money, there he met Oikawa Tooru. A man a year older than him looking for help with a less than legal project.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milkbread_tooru: Hello! I’m contacting you about the job offer you submitted. Do you have any credintials i can check?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodzuken: Your name is Oikawa Tooru, you live in Sendai, Miyagi. You are an alumni of Aoba Johsai high school and your ip address is </span>
  <span>172.16.254.1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milkbread_Tooru: Ok so you’re a very good hacker. That’s very good to know. Thank you. I’ll see if I can get back to you on your resume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma rolled around in his swivel chair, not very concerned if Oikawa got back to him, however the idea of doing something with that much risk and possible reward was slightly enticing. ‘What a bother… getting invested in something only to be denied it.’ He thought, switching to social media and looking at whatever his classmates were doing. Most of them were posting photos of them and their friends, at the beach, out playing sports, going on dates with their significant others. Things that people with good social interactions did. Kenma was slightly jealous, meeting people and putting in work to actually keep friends is too much work, but he misses the feeling of having someone to hang out with and talk to. He misses the feeling of curling up with someone and playing games, telling them everything he was doing when they ask questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He misses Tetsu…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma claps his hands on his face, trying to dismiss the memories of his friend from his mind. He doesn’t need anyone, he was fine with his games and the code he writes. Friends are too time consuming and needy…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did Tetsu take too much time?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Was Tetsu needy?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you really think life is better without Tetsu?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know you could find him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So why.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHY DON’T YOU!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thoughts consumed Kenma, surrounding him. He flet like he was drowning, thoughts cutting into his mind like thorns into flesh. He tried to breathe but the guilt was choking him. He felt like he was dying. Everything he thought was being betrayed by some part of him playing a demented devils advocate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could’ve reached out..”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Friendship is a two way street”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why friendship is too annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But your friendship with Tetsu wasn’t annoying.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was...different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s a joke. Imagine someone with only one friend thinking they know what kind of friendship counts as ‘different’”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut UP!” Kenma yells, grabbing his hair tightly, curling up into a ball and rocking slowly, forcing himself to calm down and start thinking logically. It didn’t clear up all at once, but when it did, Kenma was too tired to even try to get back to work. He curled up tighter and fell asleep.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hours later, Kenma woke to a knock on his door. Getting up, he opened the door, before being met with the sight of extremely fluffy and voluminous brown hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yahoo~ Nice to finally meet the best hacker on all of the lighter side of the dark web, Kodzuken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man opened his eyes, looking down at the other man mischiviously,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, I’m your new boss, Tooru Oikawa.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos are very appreciated, especially comments considering I have a bad habit of losing inspiration but all of it helps.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoutani was known for being scary. With a perpetual frown and charcoal lined eyes he was a picture perfect delinquent. However somehow he got into the profession of being a police officer. He wasn’t necessarily a bad person, he just hated people, especially assholes. Like Creampuff hair he had to work with for his college class. Now you see, Kyoutani’s first choice wasn't to be a police officer, he wanted to be a vet (along with a professional volleyball player, but after an unfortunate incident with one angry teammate feeling like he was “disrespecting his senpai’s” he scrapped any jobs needing extended amounts of camaraderie) but then he learned that vets require lots of training and don’t get paid nearly as much as ‘real’ doctors, so he scrapped that job and ended up studying criminal justice and restraining himself to working in the k-9 unit.<br/>“No, you have to analyze the blood splatters, you can’t just assume!”<br/>“But the damn case file says it was a hit to the back of the skull, what else can we gather.”<br/>“I don’t know, but the police aren’t very good at making accurate case files. For half of the robberies they assume it’s just a simple robbery instead of a real big organized one,” Creampuff said, rolling his eyes. Kyoutani really didn’t like this guy. Something about him just said “I’m better than you and I’ll act like it but I’ll just say it’s you being insecure if you call me out on it.”<br/>Kyoutani rolled his eyes and wrote the information in his notebook before looking back at what Creampuff was doing. He was actually kind of cute, puffy light brown hair with small groups of silver hair peppered in there swept to the side, which looked like the icing on a creampuff. He had tan skin and…<br/>Was ignoring their project to text someone instead.</p><p>Kyoutani wanted to shout, he was kind of relieved to get Creampuff because he thought he would’ve been more focused on the fucking project than his PHONE! But, no. He was busy texting some twink on Instagram (didn’t think twinks were his type but ok go off.<br/>“Goddammit Yahaba, this shit is due in 20 minutes and you’re texting your grindr date?!” Kyoutani yelled, startling everyone else in the lab. Someone in the seat in front of them stifled a laugh and everyone else looked around as if begging the question of ‘what the hell was that about?’. Yahaba flushed bright red and gave Kyoutani an indignant look, before grabbing his bag and leaving the lab in a whirlwind of rage and embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoutani looked at Iwaizumi, his boss, as he pet his dog.<br/>“What happened?” He asked, kneeling down to talk to Kyoutani and pet his dog. Kyoutani blew air out his nose sharply, before saying.<br/>“I may have unintentionally outed some guy because he was on instagram texting some twink.”<br/>Iwaizumi blinked once. Then twice. Before he burst out laughing.<br/>“That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day,” he chuckled before wiping his eyes and looking at the younger boy for a moment, “I mean, it probably wasn’t great for him, but you were supposed to be doing a project together, so I can’t fine you for that,” he said, smiling softly. Kyoutani flushed slightly and just made a noncommittal grunting noise, not sure what to say.<br/>“Anyway, I heard you were put on the Aoba Kikan case with the rest of us. It’ll be great to have you on the team, Kyoutani,” Iwaizumi said, before leaving, probably to check on the new tech recruit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are very appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>